


a dozen suns

by glim



Series: happy steve bingo fills [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: "Hey, sunshine boy!" Bucky calls out as he walks into the engine room, then smiles when he hears Steve groan in reply. "Brought you lunch..."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: happy steve bingo fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148264
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	a dozen suns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Happy Steve Bingo 2019 for the prompt 'space.'

"Hey, sunshine boy!" Bucky calls out as he walks into the engine room, then smiles when he hears Steve groan in reply. "Brought you lunch..." 

A pause, a couple metallic clanks, and the ship's engine settles into a soft, low hum. Steve pats the side of the engine, murmurs something to it in a fond voice, and smiles when he sees Bucky watching him. 

"Don't you have a ship to fly or something?" he asks, but leans into the arm Bucky slips around his waist. Engine grease smudges across his cheek and his hair's damp with sweat; he looks happy and relaxed. 

"Sam's on pilot duty, so we're good. Lunch," Bucky reminds Steve. He has to hug him tight and close, though, at least for a few seconds, long enough to remind Bucky how good it feels to have Steve in his arms. 

They're mid-way through the day cycle on the ship, but truth be told, even if they weren't, Bucky would have slipped away to the engine room at some point. When Steve spends all day down, working through some maintenance issue, they only way to see Steve is to come down to him. Keeping the engine in check and the ship running smoothly is as much an art form for Steve as his drawing; he'd probably sleep here if he could, lulled by the sound of the ship. 

Not that Bucky minds; the engine room is warm and full of soft lights and sounds, and the clean smell of oil and machinery always reminds him of Steve. 

"Well, what did you bring me? Food bars? Protein shake? That weird fruit leather you found on that one planet that I swear survived the destruction of another planet?" Steve's face twists into a frown of distaste, then smoothes into another smile when he sees the tray Bucky brought. "Oh... Soup. And sandwiches? And the fruit leather, okay..." 

"It's a decent lunch. Coffee, too." Or as close to coffee as Bucky could find in their pantry. It's also the closest thing they'll have to a hot meal until they make landfall again. Thank god for soup. 

"That _is_ a decent lunch. Thanks, Buck." Steve leans up to press a kiss to Bucky's cheek and nuzzles against him affectionately. 

Steve washes up, then settles in next to Bucky in the little, snug alcove off the engine room. The hum of the engine is more muted here and Steve dials down the lights so there's a mellow, golden glow around them. 

Like sunshine, Bucky thinks, and he basks in the warmth of the engine humming along behind them as they press in close together and eat their lunch. Next to him, Steve wraps his hands around the cup of soup and lets out a sigh that sounds like it's made of warmth, too, and Bucky can't stop himself from leaning in to nuzzle Steve's hair. 

Everything inside Bucky has always yearned to be this close to Steve, to narrow his galaxy down to the touch of Steve's hand against his, to the bright blue of Steve's eyes and the sun-gold of Steve's hair. 

"Not bad for two scrappy kids from some outer rim planet," he says, nudging his foot against Steve's. 

"Not bad at all," Steve agrees. He rests his head against Bucky's shoulder and his fingers are so fond and sure when he laces them with Bucky's. 

Bucky's seen at least a dozen suns but the light and warmth of all of them put together is nothing compared to light and warmth that blooms in his chest when he leans in to kiss Steve.


End file.
